Good Morning
by amberpire
Summary: "Good morning," he says, looking into your eyes and your heart and your breathing just stops because this boy, this man, is all yours. ;Nikki/Jonesy;


[**AN**: The first of many 6teen oneshots I'll be doing. Any suggestions, let me know.]

-------

You roll over to the sun heating up on your face. You stretch, cat-like, and groan as you sit up. Sleep is still thick in your mind as you fumble out of the sheets, your eyes glued shut. You walk blindly to the bathroom and do your business, then stumble to the sink. You turn on the tap and let ice cold water pool in your hands. Then, taking a deep breath, you lean over the sink and splash the water onto your face.

You are certainly awake now.

You rub your eyes and blink them open to your reflection staring back at you. Chin length purple hair askew, dark make-up from the night before smudged. You rub at them again, careful not to snag your eyebrow ring like you usually do and you can't help but think you're forgetting something important. Something about the night before.

The night before.

You gasp and run out of the bathroom. You stop cold when you see Jonesy sprawled on your bed, his back to you.

And he is completely naked.

Your jaw drops as the memory floods you; your parents leaving for three days for a camping trip, you calling Jonesy over to have pizza and watch movies, and one thing leading to another and - and!

You gasp again and cover your mouth, only then noticing that you are wearing Jonesy's shirt. And that's all you're wearing.

_I lost my virginity last night!_

Your eyes catch the rubber he used, slung over the side of the trash can. Your eyes then travel and rest on Jonesy's nicely sculptured butt. And you can't help but smile because, now that you're awake and remembering, you recall that last night was absolutely amazing. You walk carefully back to your side of the bed and slip under the sheets. You don't really have to be careful, though, because Jonesy could probably sleep through an earthquake.

You close your eyes and remember the way his body looked under the dim lights in your room, how it was even more beautiful than you had ever imagined. There were lines and angles and smooth muscle flexing around you. His tan-dark skin warm as it met yours for the first time without clothes in the way and it was beautiful. It was beautiful the way he whispered your name, "Nikki," as he kissed down your neck and over your collarbone and over your breast and it was beautiful the way he didn't rush and everything was slow and gentle and you loved it and now that you think back you wonder why you didn't feel the pain you heard you were supposed to feel your first time and you wonder if maybe it's because it's Jonesy and Jonesy could never hurt you that way.

Jonesy is perfect.

You move so you're lying down again, facing him. His mouth is open and there's a small puddle of drool on your pillow but, for whatever reason, you find it cute. Then his eyes twitch and you think he's about to wake up so you close your eyes quickly. You feel movement and then a brush against your cheek and it takes all of your willpower not to squeal in how cute that is of him to do, and then the bed lifts and your bed suddenly feels so empty without him in it. You peek through your eyes and watch him pick up his boxers and walk to the bathroom. You giggle watching his perfect butt walk away from you.

You never thought you would ever think a butt was cute. But here you are.

A few minutes later he comes out, wearing his boxers. They're green with clovers on them and you start to plan on how you can keep them.

You sit up and smile at him. Jonesy runs a hand through his dark hair and grins, nearly running onto the bed. You squeal as he crawls on top of you and presses his mouth to yours.

"Good morning," he says, looking into your eyes and your heart and your breathing just stops because this boy, this _man_, is all yours.

"Good morning," you manage, barely above a whisper.

"Last night was-"

"Amazing," you finish.

"Oh?" Jonesy grins and slides a hand under the sheet, skimming over your chest playfully, coming to rest on your inner thigh.

You've forgotten how to breathe.

He leans his face toward your ear and nibbles the lobe between his lips. You didn't even know something like that could be pleasurable. You close your eyes and try to keep your breathing steady, but you almost lose it when he says in a deep, husky voice, "Round two?"


End file.
